Honeymoon Trip
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Sequel to ' Unusually Usual Matrimony' - The title says it all . . .   Natsume ran his hand through the girl's hair and kissed her forehead while tightening his hold on her. Truth to be told, the previous night was the best night ever for Natsume.


**Thanks to all who reviewed ' Unusually Usual Matrimony ' and here's the sequel . . .**

**Honeymoon Trip**

(Sequel to Unusually Usual Matrimony)

The brunette sighed loudly, "Care to tell me where we're going?"

The only reply she got was an "Hn."

Who would like it if they did not know where they were leading for three hours? Mikan, of course. Plus Natsume had blindfolded her eyes. That was impossibly irritating. Some minutes later, the raven lad pulled her to him and unfolded her eyes. While doing so, the brunette, blushing magneta, remembered the purpose of their voyage. They were on a honeymoon trip, right after their wedding. The raven lad stared at his wife, of five hours, and found her looking very flushed. He smirked. He knew why she was blushing. He would have been too if he was not Natsume Hyuuga. He could not say that he was not eager to start with but still for the sake of not scaring the hell out of her, he controlled himself. Well for now! Even though his mind was full of eagerness, his perfect cold emotionless facade did not show it.

He grabbed her by the waist and led her inside a 'bungalow' - only it was more sophisticated . . . obviously it would be as it was a courtesy of Imai Hotaru , known as Nogi Imai Hotaru since last month ; aka Mikan's best friend. She gave the bungalow to them as their wedding gift - yes, free of cost, in case you are wondering, who would have thought that the blackmailer queen would do something for free? (Suspicious? XD :)

The raven lad had to close the brunette's mouth as she had gasped when her eyes embraced the beautiful sight of her bungalow. Her reverie was shattered when she felt a hand covering her mouth. She looked curiously at him.

Natsume smirked and said, "You're going to catch flies if you continue to let your mouth wide open."

The brunette huffed and then said, her anger vanishing in thin air, "The bungalow is so beautiful and oh, see, there's a swimming pool also! Too bad, I don't know how to swim. "

The girl pouted. She skipped near the swimming pool and exclaimed how beautiful it was. The raven lad stared at her and her childish acts. He meant how someone can be so worked out over something so trivial. Let alone behaving like a married woman, she did not even act her age, though she was not as dense as she had been before, for she knows the meaning of 'honeymoon'. He smirked. It was that childish side of hers that Natsume was most attracted to, a side that he did not have at all, though he would never admit it.

"Obviously an idiot like you would not know how to swim."

The brunette tried to retort a witty comeback but failed to do so, "As if you know swimming."

The raven lad smirked and replied, "As a fact I do."

The girl stomped her right foot hard on the ground and looked away. After a few seconds of silence, Mikan bent down and ran her hand in the cold water of the swimming pool. She then started splashing water on Natsume, who managed to remain dry due to his fast reflexes.

He said to the brunette, "I'm too fast for you, dimwit."

"Mou, don't call me that. You're no fun. "

"I' m not?" He said with a large smirked on his face and continued, "Well, let's go inside, in the bedroom, and I'll show you how much fun I am."

"Huh? No, pervert." The brunette caught on what he meant and realising that he would not let the subject drop, she ran away from him.

The raven lad managed to catch her in less than a few seconds.

He grabbed her by the waist and whispered to her in a husky voice, making the girl shivered, "Let's have FUN."

He emphasized on the word 'fun'.

The brunette tried to squirm her way out of her husband's embrace, which caused the raven lad to tighten his hold on her, resulting in them falling in the pool.

Natsume soon made his way to the surface while holding the girl tightly in his arms. The brunette coughed water. Her eyes were red due to the chlorine in the pool. The raven lad's eyes were already crimson, so the chlorine did not have any effect to his eyes. (Hehe)

The brunette then said to Natsume, smiling meekly, "That's what we get for running round the pool."

"Yeah, and you dragged me also in this mess."

"Hey, it's your fault too. You held me and said those . . . things." The girl trailed while blushing like a ripe tomato when she remembered what he said to her.

The crimson eyed lad turned the girl's body, making her face him, and stared at her. The girl's red sundress and her hair was dripping wet, making them stick to her skin. The same goes for the guy. The girl was obviously shaken, as she did not know how to swim.

The raven lad felt bad and hugged her while muttering, "I take back what I say."

It was the closest kind of apology one could get from Natsume, so the brunette was rather surprised. Natsume had never said 'sorry' or any kind of apology to anyone but he did for her. She smiled.

The raven lad carried her out of the water and led her inside bridal style. If the girl had been in her habitual mood, she would have squealed while seeing the inside of the bungalow. Now that Mikan had her eyesight not so blurry like before, she blushed deeply at Natsume's sight. As Natsume was holding her close to him, bridal style, she could feel his hard chest and his six pack abs. She wanted to run her hands all over his chest but restrained herself. She scolded herself mentally for thinking that. She thought that as she had stayed with Natsume too much, she was gradually becoming a pervert. Little did she know that Natsume also had trouble keeping his hands to himself. The situation was the same; the only difference was that Natsume was already a black-tie pervert while Mikan was not.

She shivered and Natsume held her tighter, giving her his body warmth. Mikan pecked his lips, smiling. Wrong move. This caused Natsume to want her and he thus could not restrain himself from kissing her passionately, while heading to their bedroom . . .

Next Morning . . .

Being an early riser, the raven lad lied on the bed facing his sleeping wife. He ran his hand through the girl's hair and kissed her forehead while tightening his hold on her. Truth to be told, the previous night had been the best night ever for Natsume. She was his, now and forever after. He smirked when he thought of Tsubassa's words at the wedding; to save that for the honeymoon. Well he did. He smirked even larger when he recalled that they had 28 days left for the honeymoon to end and he would 'make' his best out of it.

**The End**


End file.
